


¿Y el tercero?

by nylie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Practice Kissing, básicamente
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/pseuds/nylie
Summary: Bokuto es un poco así.Imprevisible. Lleno de sorpresas.Capaz de desviar el mundo de su eje con sólo un comentario.O cómo una tarde normal haciendo la tarea se transforma cuando admite que nunca ha besado a nadie.





	

Con Bokuto las cosas son un poco así, un poco caóticas, otro tanto familiares y cuando no, inesperadas. Un momento se deja caer en la cama con dramatismo, quejándose de su última nota en el examen de matemáticas, y al siguiente, todo intensidad en su mirada, está preguntándole cómo será besar a alguien. Como si una cosa fuera consecuencia de la otra. Y aunque Kuroo podría seguramente encontrar alguna respuesta que asemeje una fórmula derivada, las palabras se atoran en su garganta.

―¿Hah? ―pregunta con toda la inteligencia que logra acumular en ese instante. Se inclina hacia adelante en su silla para apoyar las cuatro patas en el suelo, no confiando en su equilibrio en estos momentos. Busca en el fondo de su mente por un vocabulario más adecuado para su confusión, pero sólo encuentra un simple―: ¿ _Cómo_?

Bokuto continua mirándolo por lo que parecen minutos, sus ojos bien abiertos. El movimiento de sus labios tortuosamente lento cuando con un suspiro vuelve a dejar caer el rostro hacia atrás.

―Pues, eso, lo que dije… ―pasa una mano por sus cabellos, explayándolo más por sobre las mantas de la cama de Kuroo, el techo cautivo de su atención―. Sólo me preguntaba cómo será besar a alguien. Ya sabes, besar _besar_.

―¿Hay otra forma de besar, acaso?

Aunque el tema aun le toma por sorpresa, Kuroo puede sentir cómo se relaja su rostro, anclándose en territorio conocido: meterse con su amigo. El resultado es inmediato, Bokuto frunce el ceño y dibuja un puchero con sus labios.

―¡Tú sabes lo que quiero decir, Kur _oo_! ―Bokuto levanta los brazos, moviéndolos por sobre su cabeza con toda la indignación que le permite su posición en la cama.

―¿Lo sé? ―Kuroo ahoga una risa cuando Bokuto se gira para dedicarle su expresión más enojada. Siempre arquea las cejas, baja el mentón y la nariz se le llena de arrugas. Kuroo pasa un dedo por ellas y levanta sus manos en señal de paz―. Ya, no te ofendas grandulón.

―Es una pregunta seria, Kuroo. ―Hay un leve tono rosáceo en las mejillas de Bokuto, sus labios aun torcidos en ofensa, pero Kuroo no se atreve a atribuir el sonrojo al tema. Con Bokuto siempre es así. Su voz un par de decibeles por encima de lo normal, sus ojos más abiertos, la expresión de su rostro transparente y el calor de su cuerpo siempre presente, aun a varios palmos de distancia.

―Honestamente ―suspira, cuando Bokuto parece a punto de darle la espalda, llevando su ofensa a niveles de pataleta―, ¿no se supone que eres un casanovas?

―¿Hah? Eh, ¿casanova? ―Bokuto se endereza en la cama, sentándose con ambas piernas bajo su cuerpo, y ladea el rostro examinando a Kuroo, como si allí pudiera encontrar la respuesta a su confusión. Él, por su parte, niega con la cabeza. Pensar que Bokuto entendería su referencia, _sí, claro_. Con un pequeño sonido contemplativo de su garganta, Kuroo le da un golpe suave en un hombro. Un guiño torpe, porque nunca ha sido muy bueno en ello, haciéndole compañía.

―¡Ya sabes, un as con las chicas! ―exclama con complicidad. Esta vez el sonrojo en Bokuto es aparente, desde el tono de sus mejillas hasta cómo evita la mirada de Kuroo.

El movimiento nervioso y avergonzado no es lo que Kuroo está esperando como reacción. Un alto y disonante― _¡Claro que sí! ¡Soy el mejor!_ ―capaz de alertar a los vecinos de su conversación, quizás. Un golpeteo de sus manos contra su pecho, acompañado de un― _¡Ese soy yo, un as con las chicas!_ ―, probablemente. Kuroo ha escuchado las historias, incontables veces, de los propios labios de Bokuto, e incluso de ajenos. Esa chica que siempre concurre a observar sus partidos, las dos _kouhai_ de primer año que le entregaron confesiones rosadas al mismo tiempo, el― _Sí, Kuroo-san, tuvimos que suspender la práctica porque las chicas insistían en hablar con el as_ ―resignado de Akaashi tras otro relato de Bokuto (― _¡Díselo, Akaashi! ¡Dile que es verdad!_ ―). Por recontar sólo aquellas que recuerda con facilidad. Pero, contrario a sus expectativas, lo que recibe es un Bokuto que se encoge en su sitio y evita su mirada.

―Claro, un as con las chicas ―dice, y su voz es tan baja que Kuroo tiene que inclinarse hacia él para escucharle―. Uh, ¿Kuroo?

Bokuto se gira hacia él, su rostro palideciendo en el acto, y Kuroo comienza a preocuparse. No es que no esté acostumbrado a los vaivenes de Bokuto. El caos de sus pensamientos, el cambio de conversaciones, también se sucede en sus estados de ánimos, tanto dentro como fuera de la cancha. Pero esperarlo, no significa que no rebote con pesadez cada vez en su estómago y la expresión suplicante de Bokuto no le haga tragar en seco, mientras asiente. Muchas veces se ha dispuesto a tratar un tema serio, sólo para recibir a cambio una pregunta sin sentido, pero esta vez puede prever no será el caso. Y aun así, no se siente preparado.

―¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien?

Por tener algo que hacer mientras considera su respuesta, toma uno de los lápices sobre el escritorio y lo gira entre sus dedos. Bokuto no le pierde de vista, siguiendo el movimiento con curiosidad. Eventualmente, Kuroo apoya el lápiz y se enfrenta con los ojos bien abiertos de Bokuto, ya no suplicantes, sino picados en interés.

―Sí. ―Es una respuesta escueta, pero es suficiente para que el cuerpo de Bokuto vuelva a despertar en efusividad, unos aullidos burlones rebotando entre las paredes del dormitorio.

―¡Tú sí eres un casanova! ―Bokuto sonríe con todos los dientes, apoyando sus manos en el borde de la cama e inclinándose hacia él hasta invadir todo su espacio personal. Un segundo es lo que dura en volver a fruncir el ceño―. Oye, espera, ¿con quién? No, esa no es la pregunta, no, ¿cómo no sabía yo de esto? ¡ _Kuroo_!

Bokuto alarga su nombre en un quejido y esta vez Kuroo no puede evitar la risa que escapa a borbotones de su cuerpo. Lo empuja con un golpe hacia atrás, porque la presencia de Bokuto lo invade todo cuando está tan cerca. Sonríe con suficiencia cuando Bokuto vuelve a sentarse sobre sus talones.

―Tengo una imagen de chico misterioso que mantener.

―!Ja! ―Bokuto vuelve a ampliar su sonrisa, meciéndose hacia atrás y adelante―. Seguro, _Misterioso_ -san. Ahora, cuéntame. No acepto que como tu mejor amigo no esté enterado.

―Kenma es mi mejor amigo.

Su respuesta con toques ácidos congela a Bokuto en el acto, pero luego está riendo. El sonido reverbera en el pecho de Kuroo, fuerte y abierto, y no puede evitar devolver el gesto con una sonrisa. Aun tras aumentar la distancia física entre ambos, Bokuto ocupa todo el espacio y Kuroo se esfuerza en calmar el repentino remolino en su barriga.  

―Me ofendería, pero no puedo competir con Kenma.

―¿Si te es de consuelo, eres mi segundo mejor amigo? ―Kuroo procura dar un par de palmadas compasivas sobre el hombro de Bokuto, y deja su mano allí cuando Bokuto niega con risa aún en los labios.

―No me es de consuelo que recién me esté enterando de esto, _Kuroo_. ―Bokuto vuelve a quejarse, pero la sonrisa no se desvanece de sus labios, ladeando el rostro hasta apoyarlo sobre la mano de Kuroo en su hombro. Kuroo no puede evitar pensar que bajo la descripción de “ojos de cachorro mojado” aparece una foto de su amigo.

―No fueron exactamente memorables. ―Se rinde, finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros y tratando de liberar su mano del confinamiento en que le ha puesto Bokuto. Aquello sólo logra que Bokuto refriegue su mejilla contra el reverso de su mano, y aún con más intensidad cuando Kuroo procura mostrarle su mejor falsa mueca de asco. A Bokuto le toma nuevamente varios segundos procesar sus palabras, pero entonces levanta el rostro con los ojos bien abiertos.

―Espera, ¿fueron? ¿Quieres decir más de un beso?

―Usualmente el uso de plural significa más de uno, Bokuto. ―El puchero en labios de Bokuto no se hace esperar, y cuando ladea el cuello para pronunciar su expresión los dedos de Kuroo rozan ligeramente su piel. Sólo entonces él recuerda que aún no ha retirado la mano de su hombro, y se permite unos segundos de disimulo antes de recuperarla y buscar el lápiz en la mesa para entretenerse con él. ―De todas formas fueron sólo dos, tampoco te emociones demasiado.

―¡Eso son dos más que yo!― Bokuto se impulsa sobre la cama, sin llegar a levantarse en el aire, su voz lo suficientemente fuerte como para alcanzar al resto de la casa. La confesión sale de sus labios con tanta naturalidad que le toma varios momentos notar lo que acaba de decir.

Es instantáneo. Como todo a lo que tiene acostumbrado a Kuroo, un momento tiene el rostro abierto y brillante de Bokuto delante y el siguiente éste se esconde bajo las tres almohadas que Kuroo tiene en su cama. Seguramente utilizaría también los almohadones como escondite si estos no estuvieran tirados por el piso de su cuarto, fuera del alcance de su mano.

Kuroo no puede evitar fruncir el ceño ante aquella escena, las interminables historias de las _fans_ de Bokuto nunca incluyeron detalles de sesiones de besos, ni tampoco Bokuto había mencionado novia alguna durante el año y medio que llevan de conocerse, pero en el fondo sí había asumido que todos los cuentos llevaban a eso. Quizás no un casanova, pero un adolescente con si no mediana, al menos _algo_ de experiencia, así fuera pasajera. Además, Bokuto sí es popular, de eso no tiene duda alguna. No sólo por ser el _as_ de una escuela con peso como Fukurodani, sino porque su persona es magnética.

Kuroo tiene experiencia en el tema.

Cuando Bokuto empieza a removerse bajo las almohadas, nunca capaz de quedarse quieto demasiado tiempo, provocando una sonrisa en sus labios, Kuroo decide que es momento de cambiar de asiento. Se hace lugar en el borde de la cama, en medio del pequeño arco de la cintura de Bokuto y se deja ir hacia atrás, apoyándose sobre su espalda.

―Fueron sólo dos besos, nada importantes, ni siquiera… ―Kuroo cierra los ojos unos momentos, concentrándose en cómo se mece su cuerpo víctima de la respiración de Bokuto―. Ni siquiera creo que cuenten.

―Eso no es cierto ―la respuesta de Bokuto llega mullida por la montaña de algodón sobre su cabeza.

―Pensé que querías que te contara. ―No es que realmente le emocione la idea, no miente cuando dice que ambas ocasiones no fueron muy memorables, pero es Bokuto, a quien definitivamente hubiera contado ambas experiencias si hubieran sucedido post-conocerse. Puede escuchar algo muy parecido a un asentimiento salir de entre las almohadas y Kuroo no puede evitar sonreír, aún con algo de preocupación por su amigo.

Aunque tampoco puede negar el cosquilleo de curiosidad que le recorre la piel al recordar que, por las palabras que confesó momentos atrás, y muy contrario a su expectativa, Bokuto de verdad no ha besado a nadie. La idea aún se le hace inverosímil. Bokuto es un chico demasiado atractivo, efusivo y cariñoso como para concebir que no haya tenido su primer beso. Quizás hay un poco de egoísmo en su repentina voluntad de sincerarse, pero Bokuto no tiene por qué enterarse.

―No voy a abrirle mi corazón, mis sentimientos, y mi gran patética experiencia amorosa a las raíces de tus cabellos, Bokuto―dice finalmente con rosas y moños en su voz, dando un par de golpecitos al reverso de la rodilla de Bokuto, haciéndolo removerse con el roce de sus dedos.

―¡Kuroo! Eso hace cosquillas ―las almohadas se desparraman por el suelo, pero Kuroo no puede preocuparse cuando la voz de Bokuto vibra ya no sólo en su costillas, sino en todo su cuerpo, fuerte, clara y sin restricciones. ―Y pesas mucho, tendrás que hablarle a mi espectacular cabello si no te mueves.

Difícil como le gusta ser, Kuroo levanta el cuerpo varios centímetros por sobre Bokuto, permitiéndole mover, pero no ir demasiado lejos. Bokuto, difícil como también es, no se achica ante el reto, girándose con dificultad y golpeando con su codo la espalda de Kuroo. Cuando finalmente queda boca arriba pesca las almohadas del suelo para ponerlas bajo su cabeza. Kuroo se deja apoyar contra su estómago con medida fuerza: suficiente para molestarle, no demasiado como para lastimarle.

―¿Vas a contarme entonces? ―Bokuto lo mira con los ojos entornados, dudando de su sinceridad, pero Kuroo puede ver el brillo de curiosidad, atento y lleno de expectativa cuando se ve reflejado en ellos.

―Mi primer beso ―dice sin más vueltas, y tiene que desviar la vista hacia el techo vacío de su habitación cuando la intensidad de la mirada de Bokuto se hace demasiada―, fue con una compañera de clase, uhm, en la escuela. Sadachi-chan. Siempre iba con dos coletas de colores diferentes, un poco como tú. ―Kuroo ignora el pequeño golpe que Bokuto da contra su antebrazo, pero más difícil es obviar el peso de su mano cuando la deja estar allí―. Un día en clase de deportes teníamos actividad libre y estaba jugando con otros chicos al voleibol, bueno, creíamos que eso podía llamarse voleibol. ―Los dedos de Bokuto aprietan contra su piel y Kuroo se permite girar el rostro, la sonrisa emocionada de Bokuto le hace tragar en seco antes de reencontrar su voz en el techo―. Bueno, la pelota con la que jugábamos salió disparada hacia un grupo de chicas.

―Déjame adivinar ―Bokuto saca la lengua en fingida concentración, retirando la mano del brazo de Kuroo para refregarse la sien con exageración. ―¿El grupo de Sadacchan?

―¡No sé cómo lo has descifrado! ―No puede evitar reírse, a pesar de lo incómodo que resulta en la posición que se encuentra. Bokuto le acompaña, su expresión calma, casi reconfortante―. El punto es que, Sadachi levantó la pelota y yo fui a buscarla, y sus mejillas estaban rojas pero no le presté atención, estábamos en clase de deportes. Era _normal_. Así que le pedí la pelota _pero―_

―Pero Sadacchan tenía otros planes ―la interrupción es bienvenida, sobre todo porque Kuroo puede leer en ojos de Bokuto cuánto se está divirtiendo a su costa. De momento, volver a esconderse tras las almohadas no parece ser una opción y Kuroo considera aquello una victoria.

―Me _chantajeó_ ―confiesa al final, con toda la indignación que recuerda haber infligido a sus palabras cuando hizo el mismo relato a Kenma aquella tarde. ―Era un intercambio simple, un beso por la pelota.

―¿Y tú le has hecho caso? ¿No podías ir por otra pelota?

―Bokuto, yo quería volver a jugar inmediatamente, claro que le hice caso. Además ―Kuroo humedece sus labios con su lengua y le dedica un guiño a su amigo―, Sadachi era bonita. Me irritó un poco, pero no era un intercambio injusto tampoco. Así que nos dimos un beso, ella me dio la pelota y no volvimos a hablar de ello.

―Todo un caballero. ―Bokuto lo mira, la risa y la reprobación en conflicto tras el tono de sus palabras. Hay también un deje de burla que Kuroo nota pero que decide ignorar.

―Bueno, siempre asumí que no era lo que esperaba ―admite encogiéndose de hombros―. Después de todo estábamos sudados y yo estaba más pendiente de la pelota que de si mis labios estaban alineados con los suyos. Creo que también nos chocamos las frentes.

―¡Kuroo!

―A mi defensa, era mi primer beso, estábamos en el medio del gimnasio, todos nos estaban mirando y yo sólo quería que me devolviera la pelota. Aquí soy _yo_ la víctima. ―Esta vez no tiene ni que esforzarse en entonar la indignación de aquel día, pero la sonrisa de Bokuto es tan amplia que se vuelve contagiosa. Sobre todo cuando Bokuto le da un par de palmadas en el antebrazo con fingida compasión―. No duró ni un segundo de todas formas. Como te dije, no muy memorable.

En el silencio que prosigue a su relato, Kuroo aprovecha para cambiar de posición en la cama, subiéndose a ésta y apoyando la espalda contra la pared. Deja sus piernas apoyadas sobre el vientre de Bokuto donde suben y bajan al compás de su respiración. Él no le saca la vista de encima en ningún momento, aunque la expresión de su rostro es cuidada. La cabeza ladeada hacia un lado, apoyando su oreja derecha contra la almohada y mordiéndose el labio.

―¿Y el segundo? ―pregunta finalmente, y entonces sí gira el rostro para evitar que Kuroo pueda mirarle a los ojos.

A falta de algo con que ocupar sus manos, Kuroo las junta sobre su regazo y entrelaza sus dedos para detener su movimiento inquieto. Puede sentir su rostro enrojecer ligeramente y agradece que Bokuto aún siga con la vista fija en dirección opuesta. Siente la garganta seca.

Considera la posibilidad de evitar el tema, abrir los labios para pronunciar algo completamente diferente, invitar a Bokuto a practicar un poco en el parque cerca de su casa tal vez, todo menos una respuesta directa. Sería muy fácil―: ¿Qué te parece si abandonamos la tarea por un poco de voleibol? ―pero cuando abre los labios, allí está la verdad, confesada al aire más que a su amigo.

―Uh, Kenma.

La reacción es instantánea. Bokuto se levanta, apoyándose sobre sus manos atrás y le mira con los ojos bien abiertos, los labios partidos en sorpresa.

―¿Kenma?

Kuroo no está muy seguro si la pregunta es para él o el propio Bokuto, quien parece dudar de su sentido auditivo por la manera en que sacude la cabeza. De todas formas, asiente levemente, con una sonrisa en los labios.

―Tú y Kenma se besaron ―repite Bokuto, está vez extrayendo la conclusión de sus pensamientos y Kuroo vuelve a asentir―. ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo fue? No, Kuroo, _mi Kuroo_ , ¿por qué recién me entero de esto?

―Porque no es importante ―insiste quitándole importancia, porque realmente no la tiene, aunque Bokuto parezca no creerlo. Da un pequeño golpecito a su frente, para que éste le devuelva algo de su espacio personal. Puede sentir el calor subir por su cuello con Bokuto respirando contra el mismo―. Fue antes de que nos conociéramos, y una pregunta a la vez, por favor, no seas un niño impaciente.

―¡Pero! ¡ _Kuroo_! ―Bokuto sí se deja ir hacia atrás, con más fuerza de la que Kuroo infligió en su golpe. Es puro teatro y aquello le relaja―. ¿Besaste a tu mejor amigo, en qué mundo eso no es importante? Es como si de repente te dijera que besé a Akaashi.

―Creía que yo era tu mejor amigo ―le interrumpe, un amago de sonrisa pícara en sus labios, siendo él quien se inclina hacia Bokuto por esta vez.

―Si yo tengo que compartir el puesto con Kenma, tú bien puedes compartirlo con mi _kouhai_.

―Akaashi no es Kenma ―insiste, por terquedad. Kuroo sonríe satisfecho cuando el puchero vuelve a labios de Bokuto.

―Pero yo no besé a Akaashi.

― _Touché_. ―Kuroo se apoya nuevamente contra la pared, golpeando el reverso de su cabeza contra el frío cristal de la ventana y fijando la vista en la nada. Sabe que Bokuto sigue concentrado en él, así que no permite que el silencio se extienda demasiado―. No es importante porque no significó nada y Kenma me matará si se entera que te estoy contando al respecto. Si valoras algo mi vida, Kenma no puede saberlo.

Su advertencia es recibida con entusiasmo, Bokuto asiente fervientemente e imita sellar sus labios como un cierre.

―Ni una palabra. Promesa. Pero… ―en sus ojos vuelve a brillar un dejo de complicidad y cuando se acerca a Kuroo su voz en susurros hace cosquillas contra su oreja― ¿cómo fue?

―No muy diferente que con Sadachi, salvo que recuerdo más la bofetada que el beso ―confiesa, encogiéndose de hombros con desinterés. Bokuto abre la boca con tanta exageración que Kuroo puede ver hasta el fondo de su garganta. Cuando la cierra, frunce los labios pero no dice nada. Es una invitación a explicarse, aunque Kuroo preferiría no hacerlo. Es una historia un poco vergonzosa, aunque no pueda evitar reírse de sí mismo cuando piensa en ello―. Kenma me ayudaba a practicar para una obra de secundaria.

―¿Tenías que practicar besos para una obra? ―Bokuto frunce el ceño, en actitud contemplativa.

Si Kuroo pudiera leer mentes, está seguro podría verle repasar el repertorio de todas las obras escolares en las que Bokuto ha participado. La imagen de Bokuto en el medio del escenario, equivocándose sus líneas pero robándose la obra le hace sonreír. Una sensación cálida y familiar le recorre desde el centro de su estómago hacia todo el cuerpo.

―Bueno, no ―admite, cuando Bokuto vuelve a prestarle atención. ―Los personajes ni siquiera llegaban a besarse en realidad, sólo pegaban sus frentes y se miraban “extra intensamente”. Un poco así ―recuerda perfectamente las instrucciones del maestro a cargo de la obra cuando se inclina hacia Bokuto e imita la posición que tantos ensayos le habían costado a él y Ito-chan conseguir. Por la forma en que Bokuto le contempla con asombro y el temblor que recorre el cuerpo de Kuroo ante el contacto, está seguro que Azuma-sensei aprobaría su actuación de estar presente. 

Se aleja con un movimiento rápido, aclarando su voz antes de continuar. Si los ojos de Bokuto se fijan en sus labios antes de separarse, Kuroo trata de no pensar en ello.

―Bueno, Kenma me ayudaba a practicar mis líneas, el desgraciado se supo las líneas de Ito-chan antes que ella, así que le prestaba más atención a su juego que a mí mientras practicábamos. Digamos que un día me metí demasiado en mi papel. ―Termina la explicación encogiéndose de hombros, una sonrisa ladeada y llena de significado que hace que Bokuto se atragante de risa―. A Kenma no le cayó muy bien que le hiciera perder el nivel que jugaba.

―No me sorprende que te haya pegado. ―Bokuto apenas puede parar de reír para decir aquello, nuevamente erguido, sus manos apoyadas sobre las piernas de Kuroo, muy cerca de las suyas―. Honestamente, es un milagro que te siga hablando.

Kuroo vuelve a encogerse hombros, recuerda haberse reído a carcajadas aún luego que Kenma abofeteara su cara, más ofendido por haber interrumpido su juego que por el beso en sí. Le había llamado idiota y Kuroo había realizado el mismo gesto despreocupado con sus hombros. Para su suerte, aquello había servido de experiencia para no meterse demasiado en el papel cuando ensayaban con Ito-chan, y mucho menos durante la obra. Se pregunta ahora, en retrospectiva, qué hubiera pasado si le hubiera besado en frente de toda la escuela. Quizás Azuma-sensei hubiese aprobado después de todo, quizás Ito-chan también le hubiera abofeteado.

―¿Entonces, tu no querías besarle? ―Bokuto no lo mira cuando habla, y a Kuroo le toma varios segundos reaccionar, perdido en sus pensamientos.

―Kenma es como mi hermano.

―¿No lo hace eso más raro aun? ―Bokuto dibuja una muesca de asco exagerada, afirmando sus manos sobre las piernas de Kuroo y mirándole con los ojos bien abiertos.

―Ya te dije que no significó nada, Bokuto. Fue el _momentum_ de la actuación. ―Le guiña un ojo, y en la cercanía el color rosáceo de las mejillas de Bokuto le toma desprevenido. Le gustaría poder girar el rostro para mirar hacia afuera, encontrar algo interesante en que desviar su atención―. Apenas fue un roce de labios, también te dije que no sé si cuenta como beso después de todo.

―Entonces, si es un amigo y no significa nada… ―Hay algo en el tono de voz de Bokuto que le revuelve el estómago, y cuando se fija en la expresión de su rostro, no sabe si reír o salir huyendo―. Kuroo, tengo una idea.

Kuroo ha escuchado aquella frase infinidad de veces, usualmente su respuesta automática es ampliar la sonrisa y acercar el rostro hacia Bokuto, en un gesto cómplice, ignorando todas las advertencias de su parte más racional que le dice se meterán en problemas. Hoy se le encoge el estómago, un nudo que lleva toda la tarde haciendo y deshaciéndose sin su permiso, y tiene que tragar en seco sólo para mantenerle la mirada a Bokuto.

Él es indiferente a su reacción, todo su rostro resplandece, y aunque el movimiento no es evidente, la emoción vibra en todo su cuerpo. Kuroo puede sentirlo bajo sus piernas, en el temblor de sus manos enrollándose en su pantalón y en la manera en que abre los ojos expectante. Es imposible no suponer por dónde viene el hilo de pensamiento de su amigo, Kuroo es demasiado perspicaz para su propio bien, y aun así no puede prepararse lo suficiente para escuchar en voz alta los pensamientos de Bokuto.

Aun así, se rinde, porque Bokuto siempre lo invade todo, nulificando todo a su alrededor, incluso su instinto de supervivencia.

―¿Cuál es esa brillante idea, entonces? ―pregunta, y sabe que Bokuto no notará la manera en que tiembla su voz.

―Deberíamos besarnos.

Kuroo lo está esperando, está seguro que escucha la frase tres veces por lo menos. El eco posterior que se repite como una burla, las palabras reales que salen de labios de Bokuto, y la premonición del momento, donde su voz suena más áspera y menos cargada de emoción casi infantil. Porque así es como le mira Bokuto, con increíble adoración, como si Kuroo fue a responderle si pueden a ir a Disney o si le trajo un regalo por su cumpleaños. Su pedido es ligero, inocuo, sin segundas intenciones, está dibujado en la sonrisa de sus labios, tan amplia como se lo permiten los músculos de su rostro.

Kuroo se siente mareado.

―¿Es brillante, verdad? ―Por suerte, Bokuto llena el silencio que se ha apoderado de los pulmones de Kuroo. Sigue brillando mientras enuncia los beneficios de semejante propuesta, como no tiene que significar nada, Kuroo y Kenma son prueba viviente de ello, como confían el uno en el otro y como no puede pedirle a Akaashi porque su _kouhai_ posiblemente le abofetearía aún antes de siquiera intentarlo, entre otras cualidades que Kuroo apenas puede seguir en el balbuceo de Bokuto. En algún momento, Bokuto toma las manos de Kuroo entre las suyas, y les da un pequeño apretón cuando termina, ahora sí esperando una respuesta―. Es la mejor idea que he tenido nunca ―agrega de último momento, levantando la voz y sacudiendo las manos de Kuroo en el proceso.

Entonces el silencio sí se extiende pesado e incómodo entre ambos.

Kuroo es aún incapaz de obligar a sus cuerdas vocales a moverse, y aunque asiente, intentando seguirle la corriente a Bokuto, esto parce no ser suficiente. Kuroo puede ver el momento exacto en que su entusiasmo se desinfla, casi como si el propio cuerpo de Bokuto estuviera lleno de helio. Su presencia pierde toda la fuerza de momentos atrás, la mordida de su labio inferior perforando su seguridad.

―¿No lo crees? ―pregunta a volumen normal y Kuroo se apresura a afirmar el agarre sobre las manos de Bokuto antes que decida esconderlas bajo sus piernas, fuera de su alcance.

―Es una propuesta inusual, Bokuto ―logra decir finalmente, implorando que su sonrisa sea lo suficientemente tranquilizadora, y recobrando algo de control sobre su cuerpo.

― _Oh_.

La sonrisa de Bokuto desaparece por completo de su rostro. A Kuroo se le encoge el corazón al instante, e ignorando todas las advertencias de su mente, le sonríe con picardía.

―Aún no dije que no.

Bokuto se enciende como un árbol de navidad. Sus ojos se iluminan, pero continua mordiendo su labio, consciente que la respuesta de Kuroo tampoco es un sí. Luces de navidad estáticas y sin música, tal vez. Pero es el comienzo de algo, y Kuroo no puede arrepentirse de sus palabras. Procesa en su mente todas las implicaciones de la propuesta de Bokuto, todas aquellas que sabe su amigo no ha tenido en consideración y aquellas que sí ha dictaminado en voz alta.

―¿No preferirías que tu primer beso fuera con alguien especial? ―pregunta finalmente, buscando la mirada de Bokuto―. ¿Ya sabes, una de esas chicas con las que eres tan popular?

Bokuto frunce el ceño, echándose hacia atrás, sopesando sus palabras con seriedad. La imagen es tan entrañable que Kuroo siente cómo se tensan las comisuras de sus labios contra su voluntad. Acaricia el pulgar de Bokuto muy suavemente para no distraerlo. Ya no está tan seguro cuál es la respuesta que espera.

Muchos menos, la que quiere.

Aun así, cuando Bokuto finalmente llega a una conclusión sus palabras le desarman, y Kuroo querría romper el contacto de sus miradas si no se encontrara congelado en el sitio en primer lugar.

―A ellas no las conozco ―Bokuto sonríe entonces, ladeando el rostro y llenando sus ojos de arrugas― pero ¿quién más especial que mi mejor amigo?

Kuroo está seguro que su corazón late tan fuerte que no hay forma que Bokuto no lo note.  La expresión inocente de su rostro le recuerda que es Bokuto a quien tiene delante y cuando logra recuperar el aire que le dejo sin habla, hace lo que mejor sabe hacer: bromear y restarle importancia.

―!Ay, Bokuto! No sabía que te sentías así ―procura pestañar de manera compulsiva y exagerada, sacando los labios con cada palabra que dice y afinando su voz a un tono chillón que duele hasta en sus propios oídos. La intensidad del momento se rompe en el acto. Bokuto larga una carcajada tan fuerte que le obliga a doblarse al medio, su frente golpeando contra sus manos aun entrelazadas. Su cuerpo se sacude de manera contagiosa y Kuroo se relaja por primera vez desde que Bokuto se escondió bajo sus almohadas.

No sabe cuánto tiempo está Bokuto riendo, pero eventualmente Kuroo tiene que soltar sus manos para golpearle con suavidad en la espalda cuando se atora por la risa. El aire es más ligero cuando vuelven a mirarse y Kuroo logra acallar el salto que da su corazón cuando Bokuto se fija en él, reluciente y cómplice.

―¿Qué dices? Prometo no pegarte luego.

Hay algo extremadamente convincente en la manera que Bokuto espera su respuesta. Aunque no hace ademán de pestañar efusivamente como lo hizo Kuroo momentos atrás, no puede evitar notar cuan largas son sus pestañas. El brillo de sus ojos es tan familiar, como el rojo de sus labios.

Kuroo puede sentir como su precaución empieza a ceder.

En el fondo de su mente escucha a Kenma chasquear los dientes y recordarle que no es una buena idea. Pero la voz de Bokuto no deja de preguntarle por qué tendría que ser diferente. Es sólo un beso, un roce de labios, saciar la curiosidad de Bokuto, hacerle feliz. Y es eso, en definitiva, lo que inclina la balanza. No soporta la idea de decepcionar a Bokuto, de ser directa o indirectamente causante de su tristeza, no cuando es tangible y real.

―Bueno, no tiene por qué contar tampoco.

El grito de Bokuto resuena en la habitación, probablemente esparciéndose por toda la casa. Kuroo tiene un segundo para alegrarse de que estén solos antes de que Bokuto agarre su rostro con sus manos y plante sonoros besos en sus mejillas. El rostro de Kuroo parece incendiarse, a pesar de que Bokuto aun en su apuro ni siquiera se acerca a sus labios, pero Bokuto no lo nota, demasiado extasiado para quedarse quieto y extrayendo sus piernas de abajo de Kuroo para ponerse en pie.

―¿Cómo es? No, no me digas, ya voy a enterarme. Aunque, tienes que decirme si lo hago mal. Konoha dice que las chicas siempre están diciendo qué bien besa, pero yo creo que sólo está alardeando. ―Bokuto balbucea por unos momentos, caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación, sus brazos acompañando sus palabras con soltura. A Kuroo su cuarto siempre se le ha hecho pequeño cuando están allí los dos, más por la manera en que se mueve Bokuto que por ser dos adolescentes de alturas exageradas. ―Si lo hago muy mal tienes que decírmelo. No, mejor no. ¿Se puede besar mal? 

Kuroo ahoga la carcajada tras sus manos y Bokuto le mira ofendido, dejando caer sus brazos a ambos lado de su cuerpo.

―¿Aun crees que puedo responder a eso, Bokuto? ¿Ahora que sabes en qué consiste mi experiencia? ―cuestiona con incredulidad.

―Bueno, tú siempre sabes todo.

Es un cumplido, Kuroo lo sabe, y cae en el fondo de su estómago como el tercer plato de comida que no debería ingerir cuando su madre cocina los domingos. Es algo muy parecido a culpabilidad, si Kuroo tuviera que ponerle un nombre. Así como están las cosas, prefiere no analizarlo demasiado y mostrarle todos los dientes a su amigo con suficiencia.

― _Casi_ todo. 

Bokuto se remueve en su sitio y vuelve a rehuirle la mirada. Esta vez Kuroo no puede ignorar el sonrojo de sus mejillas, evidente aun cuando empieza a oscurecer fuera y los tonos rosados del atardecer bailan sobre la piel de Bokuto.

―¿Cómo hacemos? ―pregunta, aun sin mirarle, balanceándose en sus talones. Kuroo da un par de palmadas en la cama, justo al lado de donde está sentado y Bokuto asiente, con una sonrisa nerviosa. ―Claro, hay que estar cerca.

―Eso definitivamente ayuda. ―No puede evitar meterse con Bokuto, es casi un segundo instinto ya, en eso han creado toda su relación. Se alegra al ver como Bokuto se relaja, aun cuando no para de moverse en el sitio cuando se sienta sobre las mantas, procurando no tocarle―. Prometo no morderte ―le dice Kuroo para calmarlo, y con lo que intenta ser una falsa voz seductora susurra―: _aún_.

A pesar de sentirse extremadamente consciente de sí mismo mientras lo hace, no puede sentir más que satisfacción cuando obtiene el resultado deseado. Bokuto le empuja hacia atrás con una mano con un chillido indignado. Que sus mejillas enrojezcan aún más, es un efecto secundario del que tampoco va a quejarse.

―Bokuto, es sólo un beso. ―No sabe si lo dice más para tranquilizarlo a él o a sí mismo, pero concentrarse en Bokuto le permite distraerse de como tiemblan sus manos y como retumba el corazón en su pecho―. Tú lo dijiste, no significa nada.

Bokuto asiente con fuerza, la sonrisa en sus labios amplia y ligera. ―Claro, tienes razón. Bueno, yo tengo razón. ―Su lógica no se hace esperar y Kuroo le devuelve el gesto, sincero.

Si el silencio se asienta entre ellos, se volverá incómodo y Kuroo no se cree capaz de seguir adelante con esto si sucede. Toma la iniciativa y coloca una mano sobre la pierna de Bokuto para llamar su atención. Es totalmente innecesario, porque Bokuto no ha despegado sus ojos de él, salvo para justamente, reconocer el toque suave de la palma de Kuroo cerca de su rodilla. La intensidad de su mirada es intoxicante, actúa como un imán sobre Kuroo, y pronto está colocando su mano libre sobre la mejilla de Bokuto. Instintivamente él inclina el rostro hacia ésta, buscando la caricia sin pretenderlo y Kuroo traga en seco antes de finalmente dar el paso decisivo.

Bokuto cierra los ojos mucho antes de que Kuroo comience a inclinarse, cuando Kuroo roza con su pulgar el ahora evidente e inconfundible sonrojo en su mejilla. Kuroo se detiene con la respiración de Bokuto mezclándose con la suya para observar las pequeñas marcas en su piel, justo encima de su nariz y el largo de sus pestañas, reposando nerviosamente en sus cachetes.

Un segundo después está rozando sus labios, en un beso cauto, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en la mano sobre la pierna de Bokuto para mantener el equilibrio. Cuenta hasta cinco, porque parece ser un tiempo suficiente, antes de volver a cobrar su espacio personal. Dando un pequeño salto en la cama para poner distancia entre ellos.

Espera ansioso a que Bokuto abra los ojos y dé un veredicto. En su opinión, no fue muy diferente que sus experiencias anteriores, los labios de Bokuto son secos y ásperos, aun puede sentir cosquillas en los suyos. Pero eso no explica cómo la sensación viaja a través de su cuerpo hasta asentarse con calidez en el fondo de su estómago. Cuando Bokuto finalmente abre los ojos estos están llenos de sorpresa. Su cuerpo está tan rígido que Kuroo comienza a preocuparse. Bokuto nunca se está tanto tiempo estático.

―¿ Y bien? ―pregunta, porque el silencio se le hace insoportable. Bokuto se lleva una mano a sus labios, contemplando su respuesta. Kuroo comienza a preguntarse si realmente algo tan simple como un beso puede estar mal. Que el corazón no deje de latirle ansiosamente en el pecho no ayuda.

―Eso fue rápido ―murmura Bokuto. No es una queja, al contrario, hay un reto implícito que golpea a Kuroo con fuerza cuando cruzan sus miradas―. No sé…

―Podemos intentar de nuevo ―Kuroo lo interrumpe con tanta rapidez que no nota que está hablando hasta que las palabras se mecen entre ellos. Tose para aclarar su garganta, antes de tratar de salvaguardar su dignidad―. No queremos que tu primer beso sea un _no sé_. De eso ya tengo yo experiencia.

―¿Podríamos? ―El entusiasmo de Bokuto es algo que no deja de sorprenderle, esa capacidad que tiene para contagiar su buen humor con solo mostrar los dientes e inflar el pecho, como si fuera dueño del mundo. Pero la ilusión gravada en su voz sólo sirve para aumentar la convicción de Kuroo de que está cometiendo el peor error de su vida.

Y que está gustoso de hacerlo. 

Asiente, porque no se considera capaz de volver a hablar, y se inclina hacia Bokuto. Cuando sus labios se rozan, Bokuto le imita, poniendo una mano en su mejilla. Pero en vez de mantenerla allí, la deja correr hasta tomarle por detrás del cuello para atraerlo contra él. El gesto toma a Kuroo por sorpresa y ahoga una exclamación contra los labios de Bokuto.

El mundo gira sobre su eje entonces, y puede que la hipérbole sea más adecuada de lo esperado, porque Bokuto considera aquello una invitación para mover sus labios sobre los de Kuroo tentativamente. No se parece en nada a sus dos primeros besos, los latidos de su corazón retumban en sus oídos pero todo lo que siente Kuroo son los labios de Bokuto, abriéndose paso entre los suyos. Primero casi con timidez. Pero, como todo lo que es Bokuto, no tarda en intensificarse hasta que Kuroo siente que no puede respirar. Cuando intenta separarse, Bokuto atrapa su labio inferior entre los suyos y lo suelta con un sonoro ruido de saliva que hace eco en la habitación, junto a sus respiraciones entrecortadas.

Esta vez Kuroo no se separa con la misma rapidez, mantiene la frente contra la de Bokuto, intentando recuperar el control de su cuerpo sin éxito. De todas maneras, la mano de Bokuto sigue enredada en los cabellos de su nuca y Kuroo no podría alejarse aunque quisiera.

Cuando abre los ojos, la expresión extasiada de Bokuto le golpea de pronto y sin aviso. Kuroo quiere volver a besarlo. El deseo es tan fuerte que le hace reaccionar. Se deshace de la mano de Bokuto y se echa atrás, hasta llegar al respaldo de su cama y apoyarse en él, llevando las piernas hasta su pecho.

―¿Estuvo mal? ―la voz de Bokuto le llega mullida por el ruido de los pensamientos acelerados en su propia mente. No se atreve a mirarlo y ver su expresión decepcionada, así que oculta su rostro entre sus manos porque lo siente arder con tanta intensidad que aquello solo contribuye a su vergüenza―. ¿Kuroo?

Niega, un movimiento severo de su cabeza, sacudiendo sus cabellos con decisión. No se siente capaz de hablar, así que no lo hace.

―¿Hice algo malo? ―La insistencia de Bokuto se hace presente cuando pone sus manos sobre las de Kuroo, intentando que le mire a la cara―. ¿Te lastimé?

―No ―su voz suena tosca, y vuelve a sacudir la cabeza antes de volver a hablar―. Lo siento, sólo, _uhm_ , sorprendido.

Trata de mostrarle su sonrisa más tranquilizadora, dejando que Bokuto tome sus manos y libere su rostro. Se siente un adolescente hormonado, y aunque sabe que técnicamente lo es, no puede evitar reprocharse, porque a quien tiene delante es Bokuto.

Es su amigo. Es sólo un beso. No significa nada.

Se le encoge el estómago ante la idea, pero se esfuerza porque no se refleje en su cara.

―Eso fue un buen beso, Bokkun ―admite, pronunciando la sonrisa. Bokuto se afirma en sus manos, su rostro nuevamente resplandeciente. Es reconfortante observar que está tan rojo como él. Pero cuando se fija en como muerde su labio, Kuroo no puede evitar perderse en el gesto―. Quién creería que tenías eso en ti.

―¡ _Kurooooooo_! ¿Por qué tienes siempre que arruinar los cumplidos? ―la mueca de Bokuto no termina de disipar la sonrisa de sus labios.

―Bueno, no queremos que se te suba demasiado el ego, un poco más y no entrará en tu cuerpo. ―Es fácil tranquilizarse cuando empieza a burlarse de su amigo, su puchero hace que Kuroo ría abiertamente. Bokuto lo observa con tanta sorpresa, su expresión abierta, como si su risa fuera algo preciado, que Kuroo tiene que evitar su mirada. En el reloj de su mesita le recibe la hora y la decepción se asienta en su cuerpo con rapidez.

―Es tarde. ―No se atreve a ser más directo que ello. No quiere echar a Bokuto, ni quiere que Bokuto se marche. Ninguno de los dos ha cambiado de posición y sus manos siguen entrelazadas apoyadas sobre las rodillas de Kuroo. Bokuto sigue la línea de su mirada hasta fijarse en la hora.

―¡Ay, mierda! Ay ay ay… sí es tarde. ―Se levanta de un golpe, arrastrando a Kuroo con el agarre de sus manos. Kuroo tiene que aclararse la voz para que Bokuto note sus dedos entrelazados. Cuando las suelta, lleva una de ellas hasta su nuca―. _Oh_ , lo siento, no me di cuenta.

―Eso es obvio.

Bokuto ya no le presta atención, se mueve por la habitación recogiendo sus cosas y colocándolas en su bolsa. Se echa la chaqueta de Fukurodani sobre los hombros. Kuroo tiene la tentación de acomodar el cuello torcido de la misma. Lo evita colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y recostándose contra la pared de su cuarto para observar a Bokuto con distancia entre ellos. Bokuto tira sus cosas sin orden aparente, murmurando como perderá el tren y que le regañarán en casa y antes de que Kuroo pueda reaccionar, Bokuto ya está parado en la puerta de su habitación con la mochila al hombro y una sonrisa en los labios.

Todos sus gestos destilan alegría, la misma que Kuroo le ha observado cuando ganan un partido o logra ejecutar alguna técnica nueva con eficacia. El hecho que Kuroo sea el culpable de la felicidad de su amigo no hace más que revivir los latidos de su corazón.

―Bueno, será mejor que te acompañe ―dice al fin, para distraerse de sus propios pensamientos―. No sea cosa que te pierdas.

―Eso sólo sucedió la primera vez, Kuroo. ―Bokuto ríe con todo el cuerpo y le da un par de palmadas en su espalda cuando llega a su lado, dejándole que le guíe por su casa.

Bokuto camina sólo unos pasos detrás de él, sus pisadas sonoras, casi saltando de un pie a otro con ligereza. Cuando llegan a la puerta de salida, Bokuto no tarda en colocarse sus zapatillas, hincando en una rodilla. Su expresión es relajada, como si fuera un día como cualquier otro y la normalidad del intercambio a Kuroo le pega en el pecho. Bokuto siempre ha sido así, un torbellino arrasando con todo a su paso, cambiando la percepción del mundo de quienes le rodean sin siquiera intentarlo, sin cuidado de las consecuencias.

―Sabes, Kuroo ―Bokuto se endereza, volviendo a colocar el bolso sobre su hombro y tanteando la puerta con su mano libre. Su mirada en cambio, está fija en Kuroo y su voz destila sinceridad cuando finalmente habla―: Sí que fue un buen beso.

Como todo lo que es Bokuto, se inclina hacia adelante, y aunque no toca sus labios, el beso que deja sobre su mejilla es lo suficiente efusivo para que Kuroo quiera esconder el rostro entre sus manos.

―Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba ―agrega cuando ya tiene un pie fuera. Y así como como si hablara del clima, cuando ya ha dado unos pasos le grita por sobre su hombro―: ¡Deberíamos volver a intentarlo!

**Author's Note:**

> Por me parece corresponde nombrarlo y porque además vale la pena, esto nació gracias a la existencia de [este](http://ikipin.tumblr.com/post/150192703837/bo-and-kuroo-have-tried-kissing-at-some-point-im) bellisimo art de ikipin, que logró sacarme del estancamiento en que llevaba varios meses! A pesar de que he tardado otro tanto en finalmente subirlo. 
> 
> Si han llegado hasta aquí, muchisimas gracias por leer ;3


End file.
